Gwen's Diary
by PinkPrincess200
Summary: Do you ever think about what your life would be like if you were born into a different family? Or if you had been born a different race, sex, or species? Or if you had been born with special powers that you never knew you had. Well, Neither did Gwen. Unti


Do you ever think about what your life would be like if you were born into a different family? Or if you had been born a different race, sex, or species? Or if you had been born with special powers that you never knew you had. Well, Neither did Gwen. Until that one day when she found out that she wasn't who she thought she was. ( I don't own any of Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. If you think that I am her, you need to get your inner eye tested. The only thing I own is the puffkinsington, and the character of Gweniviere.)

Chapter One 

The week before school begins

August 27

Dear diary,

Today has been a bit weird. I got a letter in the mail that was delivered by an owl. It said that I was a witch, and that they were expecting me to arrive at the Kings Cross on September 1 . I was a bit scared. I didn't believe it. Well..until I found out that my mother was also a witch. She told me that she had also received a letter when she was eleven. But I guess mine came a little late. I am 14. So....tomorrow I will be going with mother to a place she calls Diagon Alley, to buy my supplies. She told me that I would be meeting a bunch of witchs and wizards my age, plus many others who have came to that school to learn about magic.

I hope I find some new mates there, because as you know I do not have that many friends. Actually I only have one friend. Mini. She is my best friend. I am going to be so sad with out Mini. I do not think that she is a witch. She is what my mother calls a muggle. I do hope that I can find a new best mate. Not that I can ever replace Mini, but I do hope I can find someone who is as clever as I am. Not to say that Mini is not incredibly intelligent, but she is not very good in school, and she is not the best when it comes to common sense. I do hope I can find someone to study with.

Mother told me that the head master is very clever, and is a fantastic wizard. His name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. He seems lovely. Well, I havent met him of course, but..mother says that he is wonderful, and that he was the professor when she attended. Oh my godness. I simply forgot to tell you the name of the school. How silly of me. The name of the school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seems entirely lovely. Well. I must go. Mother is making me go downstairs so we can go to my brother's flat. I don't really like going there. He is terribly untidy.

Gweniviere

August 28

Dear Diary,

Today I went with my mother to a wonderful place. She called it Diagon Alley. First we went to a horribly dirty pub, but mother said that this was the entrance to the entrance of Diagon Alley. So, we went outside, and ran right into a brick wall. I asked my mother how we were supposed to go shopping with a brick wall in our way, but she hushed me. She pulled a foot-long stick out of her satchel, and tapped the third brick from the left, and a doorway appeared. It was like Magic. The doorway opened to a wonderfully quaint village type area. It was absolutely lovely. Mother told me to stop gawking, and get on with the shopping.

The first shoppe we arrived at was a lovely book shop called Dervish and Banges I believe. Ill have to check and tell you, because I am not quite sure. Sorry, rambling again. Anyways, we purchased all of the books that I needed. I was so excited to start learning all about potions, and magic. But mother made me wait until we got home before I could read them. I also purchased a lovely set of books on the sport Qudditch. I heard that this Qudditch is a very popular sport. I need to learn all I can on it so I can fit in with all of my peers.

The second shoppe we went to was a shop called Ollivander's. Mother told me that this shop was for purchasing wands. I had never even seen a wand(well except for mother's earlier that day), so I was very excited. Mr. Ollivander was a very strange man. He had awfully odd hair, that went every way. He was rather funny as well. When we arrived, my mother told Mr. Ollivander that I was a fourth year at Hogwarts, and would be needing my first wand. He seemed to understand, because he then transferred his glasses from his face to the parchment laying on his desk, and went to one of the many shelves he had. He reached up and pulled out a long lavender box. He told me that this particular wand was nine and a half inches, inflexible, and it was made of rosewood. He then told me that the wand contained a unicorn hair from the mane of a very rare lavender unicorn, that is born once every 5000 years. He told me to test it out, so I held it in my hand and a faint purple glow came out of the wand. He told me that it was quite interesting that I had this wand. I dismissed it, and purchased the wand.

We then went to a shoppe to purchase quills, ink, parchment, and other miscellaneous items that mother thought that I might need. After that we stopped for lunch at the terribly smelly, dirty pub, The Leaky Cauldron.

After lunch we went to the potion shoppe, and bought items that mother said I would need for my potions class. The shoppe smelled horrible, and there was plenty of disgusting things in jars. It looked very....well never mind.

Mother then surprised me by telling me that I could have a pet to take with me to school. I was very excited, because I was never allowed to have a pet of my own at home. We went to the pet shoppe, and I was amazed. The walls were covered with cages. I didn't know where to look first. We saw lovely little rats who were playing a skipping game with their tails. We saw this beautiful jewel encrusted tortoise. I begged mother to purchase this tortoise for me, but she hushed me. She told me that it cost to much galleons. She then had to explain Witch and Wizard money to me. I saw cats of every color, double-ended newts, and a fluffy white bunny that kept transforming into a black silk hat. I had feared that I would never find something I wanted. But then I saw a basket of these butter cream colored fur balls. I instantly fell in love with them. I begged mother to let me have one, and she agreed. I picked up one of the fur balls, and it hummed. It had the cutest little black bead eyes. We approached the witch at the counter. She informed my mother and me that the fur ball was really called a puffkinsington. My particular puffkinsington was called Mr. Fuzz. I loved him instantly. My mother handed over 14 Galleons and four Knuts.

When we finally left my mother had done some levitation charm on all of my parcels, and I was cuddling with Mr. Fuzz. He is completely darling. When we arrived home, I introduced Mr. Fuzz to his home(for the moment)and laid him down on my bed for him to take a nap. I ripped open one of my parcels that contained my books, and immediately began to read. They were terribly interesting. My favorite one in particular was Hogwarts: A History. I learned that there is four houses. The school is somewhat similar to a "muggle" school, except at Secondary, the houses were named house 1, 2, 3, and 4. The Houses at Hogwarts are called Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindors. How interesting. Oh bloody hell. Mother is having a row with step-father, and I simply cannot concentrate. I will have to go and take a long hot bath.  
Gweniviere

August 30 (three o-clock a.m.)

Dear Diary

Mother and Step-father had a very large row. I was saddened greatly. They were shouting very loud. Step-father smacked mother strait in her face, and she ran upstairs to her bedroom. Well, actually she shares her room with step-father. Mother laid in her bed for about an hour before father knocked on her door, and apologized. I still don't know the reason for the row. I am so very excited to start classes. I wish that I could be on the train right now, but I have to wait until around eleven o'clock in the morning to board the train. I should probably put this up, and get to sleep, but I am very nervous. I do hope that the other peers boarding the train today will be friendly. I do hope that they are nice and friendly to me. I am rather tired now, so I will put this away and attempt to sleep.

Gweniviere

Oh and by the way, I know that she is fourteen, and she is a fourth year, and yet she just received the Hogwarts letter. So no reviews saying anything about that, cuz I already know!


End file.
